Talk:Episode 187: Aichi Awakens/@comment-4842541-20140818041059
So . . . apparently someone actually likes my summaries so much they actually asked me to do one. And quite frankly maybe I should make this a habit, because apparently I give brain juice to Mage :3 So we're back with Cardfight Vanguard, Wrath of the Coordinator. Where we last left off, Neve and Aichi were stuck in battle. We get a recap of Neve doing his "SUPERIOR SEEK MATE!" and then the episode starts. Soak it in peoples, no matter what that saying will never get old. So we're back with Neve vs Aichi. Neve has just delivered some damage to Aichi and Neve is constantly crying out to Aichi's heart. Now I know what most of you are thinking. Neve is a newcomer, why the heck should he even care whether Aichi is good or not? The answer is . . . the writers have messed up. So yeah, despite being a newcomer to the series, Neve is doing his very best to act like he is one of Aichi's friends and constantly keeps crying to get Aichi to remember the mates that Aichi has been friends with for a long, long time. And well, Aichi does start to turn his Seed Mode on and off, but it just doesn't work out in the end. Aichi does at least remember his friends, adding Mastermind Cera to the mix. You're a mean one, Mr. Cera. Invading Aichi's circle of friends like that. So yeah, after delivering the oh so obvious, "Inside your chest is your heart!" (paraphrased) Neve manages to get through to Aichi, for a split second. Unfortunately none of it works as Aichi begins his Seed Mode assault and starts locking Neve's field in a triangle lock. I don't blame you Neve, you weren't really one of Aichi's friends anyway. So with the Triangle lock in place, Kourin says that there is no way that Neve can activate his Dimension Police power, seriously who is Kourin kidding? When someone says that obviously they don't Dimension Police But Neve doesn't let that deter him. He then flashbacks to his meeting with Aichi. Aichi tells Neve of the threat of the Coordinator and then Neve challenges Aichi, the one who is revered as the savior of the world (seriously wow, that's such a huge title I have to say), to a fight, and after that fight, Neve starts calling Aichi, "My Lord." Seriously, that's A LOT of huge titles to bestow upon a guy who just won a Children's Card Game to save his lover. And then Neve does what Dimension Police does best, PUMP UP THE VANGUARD! With an animated Kirika that reveals that she doesn't actually wear much of a skirt and Mist Ghost, Sin Buster is powered all the way to 40000. Now that's how you Dimension Police. Neve goes in for the attack, but Aichi has a LOT of Grade 0s in his hand and an intercept, so the attack was made pointless. And then Aichi goes in for the win next turn. And right before Aichi is about to cast Judgement like he should have, Neve just had to use his Thunder. He practically said, "I won't let you steal my thunder, thunder come to me, NYARGH!" Basically the guy went and casted Judgement on himself. Cool and all, but I wanted Aichi to say Judgement! So Neve has lost, but Aichi is exhausted and somehow that means that Neve won since Neve managed to get through to Aichi. Neve you're cool and all, but you're still not the right person to get through to Aichi. Heck Kourin would've been a better candidate to do that, but all she did was just stand around and do nothing! So yeah that battle is done, but now we go back to Ratie, who is still running in the maze. With one more blockade, Cera appears to her, and reveals his plans to Ratie and challenges Ratie to a fight since Cera needs Ratie to lose to fulfill the plans. Any smart person who has put up a seal would run away at this point, but not Ratie. Even though she knows Cera's plans, she says she'll never share a donut with Cera again she still decides to fight him and casts her Prison, only to have it be overlapped by Link Joker's field as Cera has a Link Joker deck now. Ooh the plot twists! Well it was nice knowing you Ratie. And then we go back to Morres as he is talking to our three teenagers with attitude. Gaillard is pretty much spent after so long trying to get out of the ice. You do have to wonder how Gaillard can't just get through the ice. Plot holes but what can you do. Morres taunts the three teenagers with attitude, but then he starts going, "AI YAI YAI YAI!" when he starts getting burned by purple fire. And then he is used as a bullet to break through the ice. And who are the saviors? Ren and Leon. And who did the purple flames come from? Obviously not Leon. Ladies and gentlemen, Ren has super powers. He is Super Ren, kneel before him! So with that the episode ends, and with a mistranslation, we now await the Cold Jerk.